


The True Sixth Monkey

by Anime_lover_12345



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Another Dimension, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_lover_12345/pseuds/Anime_lover_12345
Summary: While fighting the newly resurrected Skeleton King Chiro is captured, turned into a robot monkey, and imprisoned in a strange dimension. There he finds a secret that Skeleton King has been keeping hidden for years and hopefully finds a way to escape and tell the rest of the team.





	1. Prologue

Chiro panted as he dodged another attack from a formless. He should have expected Skeleton King to start an attack not long after his return. Looking around he saw that the rest of the team and their allies were starting to become exhausted. They needed to finish this battle or else they were never going to make it.

Chiro let out a gasp when he felt something constrict around his neck and life him into the air. As he struggled the others noticed that he was no longer with them and their eyes widened when they saw who had a hold of him. Chiro didn't even have to look as he felt Skeleton King's presence come up behind him.

"Lower you weapons, unless you want to see your precious leader killed." Skeleton King growled with an evil smirk on his face.

Chiro could see the look in the others' eyes; they were going to give themselves up for him.

"NO!" He quickly yelled. "Don't let him win!"

Skeleton King growled and sent a wave of dark energy through his body, causing Chiro to scream in pain and almost fall unconscious. The others hesitated before lowering or deactivating their weapons. Seeing this Skeleton King gave an evil grin as he raised his staff. Everyone was confused when a small portal opened in front of him, but that quickly changed to fear as Chiro's limp body was levitated above the portal.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Sparks yelled.

"I did and I will not kill him, but instead send him to a place that he will never return from and no longer trouble me again." Skeleton King answered. "But first I must do this."

Before anyone could do anything Skeleton King shot a black ray at Chiro, causing him to scream out in pain. As everyone watched they saw that Chiro's body seemed to shrink and change shape. When Skeleton King stopped the ray everyone was shocked to see a small robot monkey with black fur and blue eyes wearing an orange scarf.

While everyone was frozen in shock Skeleton King stopped his levitation, causing Chiro to fall into the portal. The monkeys were the first to break out of their shock and quickly ran towards the portal. Just as they were about to reach it the portal closed, leaving them to stand in shock as Skeleton King cackled and teleported back to his castle, leaving everyone in shock at what just happened.

Jinmay and Nova fell to their knees, tears falling down their faces. The rest of the Hyper Force tried to comfort them, but they and the others were all thinking the same thing: how were they going to get Chiro back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chiro groaned as he came back to consciousness. Pushing himself onto his knees he looked around to see that he was in some kind of jungle. Standing up he caught a brief sight of his hand. Looking at it he was chocked before looking at the rest of his body.

"What did Skeleton King do to me?"

A snap came from behind him, causing him to quickly turn and widen his eyes in shock. In front of him stood a skeleton hound, like what he and Gibson fought when trying to rescue the others in the past. The hound seemed to just stare at him as he slowly backed away. Chiro saw the hound tense up before running towards him, the hands on its back prepared to grab him. Quickly Chiro jumped into the air, charging up a monkey fu. Before he could shoot it though, one of the hands grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him into one of the trees, stunning him.

Slowly, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and turned to the hound as it charged at him one more. Quickly shutting his eyes he braced himself for the hit, but it never came. Instead he head a familiar static like sound swishing in front of him. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the last person he wanted to see.

A familiar orange monkey stood in front of him, facing the hound with his weapons activated. Chiro turned his attention back to the hound to see that the two hands on its back had been cut off and was glaring at the two of them. The hound began to charge at them as Chiro tried to get up. Chiro watched in shock as Mandarin jumped towards the hound with his sword raised, causing the creature to run right into it and split in half.

Deactivating his weapons Mandarin turned to Chiro with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

Chiro glared at him, not falling for his trick.

"Why would you care Mandarin?" He growled.

Mandarin stared at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"You can't trick me like that. Do you think I've forgotten what you've done to me and the rest of the Hyper Force?"

At this Mandarin's eyes widened.

"You're a member of the Hyper Force? How long have I been gone?"

"What are you talking about? You betrayed the team and then tried to kill us multiple times!"

Mandarin looked at Chiro with worry before slowly walking towards him, causing Chiro to back away a couple of steps.

"I promise," Mandarin said. "I'm not going to hurt you?"

Chiro continued to glare at him. Mandarin gave a small sigh as he began to think.

"What is it going to take for you to realize that I'm not going to harm you?"

Chiro looked at him as he seemed to think over what to do. After about a minute he looked back at Mandarin.

"Throw the shield and sword away from yourself."

Mandarin gave a sigh before doing what he was told. Chiro looked at the gloves then back at Mandarin, slowly losing some of his tension, but not enough to let his guard down.

Mandarin gave another sigh.

"I promis you that I mean you no harm. I was imprisoned here a long time ago so I don't know what's been happening back on Shuggazoom."

"If you haven't been on Shuggazoom then how do you explain all the attacks that you did on Shuggazoom?" Chiro questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know how to explain that one, but I can promise you that I have never attacked Shuggazoom." Mandarin answered. "I've worked my whole life trying to protect it. At least until Skeleton King imprisoned me here."

Chiro still didn't look convinced.

"I can show you my memories if you would like. If you are a member of the Hyper Force, then you must have the Power Primate. The Power Primate will allow you to see the memories the way that they happened."

Chiro didn't do anything for a while before slowly nodding. Mandarin brought his hands up and placed them on the side of Chiro's head as they glowed green followed by Chiro's eyes. As the glowing intensified Chiro watched images flash through his mind, all of Mandarin's time with the team. When it got closer to the end Chiro saw the team fighting Skeleton King and a small army of formless. He saw Mandarin separated from the others before he was confronted by Skeleton King and force into a similar portal that he fell through. But just before the memory ended he caught a brief image of Skeleton King creating something small.

With a gasp Chiro pulled away from Mandarin's hands as the glowing stopped. Mandarin gave him a concerned look as Chiro seemed to pant for breath and small shivers racked his body. Mandarin quickly rushed to his side though when Chiro fell to his knees.

"You were telling the truth. You never did betray the team." Chiro said as he gave Mandarin a small apologetic smile, before falling unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Mandarin stared down at Chiro in shock as he fell unconscious. What had this monkey gone through? He know a lot could have happened since he was imprisoned, but he didn't think that the rest of the team would believe that he had betrayed the team and what had he meant when he said that he had attacked the city and tried to kill him and the rest of the Hyper Force.

Mandarin didn't have much time to dwell on what Chiro had said though because when he looked closer at Chiro's face he became even more worried. Chiro's face was covered in a small layer of sweat as hi face took on a more pained look. When Mandarin placed a hand on Chiro's forehead he was surprised by how warm it felt. Quickly Mandarin gathered Chiro in his arms and ran to another part of the jungle and up into the tree branches. There, hidden from view, was a small tree house. Mandarin quickly entered it and placed Chiro on what looked like a small bed made from some kind of leaves. Looking around he noticed that he had not way of cooling down Chiro's fever except for some water, but no cloth of any form. With a sigh he realized that the only cloth availble was Chiro's scarf. Quickly he removed thee scarf and soaked it in the water before gently placing it on Chiro's forehead.

Mandarin sighed as he saw Chiro begin to shiver and curl into a small ball. Looking out to where the sun was he saw that it would soon be dark and it would be dangerous to be outside. Looking back at Chiro he did the only thing that he could think of to keep him warm. Slowly he curled around Chiro's small form, hoping to add some form of protection from the elements. With one last look at Chiro Mandarin fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A groan awoke Mandarin from his sleep. With a yawn he looked down at Chiro to see that he was no longer shivering. Placing a hand on Chiro's forehead, Mandarin let out a small sigh of relief when he felt that Chiro's fever had lowered to a safer level.

Chiro let out another groan as he slowly returned to consciousness before trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Easy." Mandarin said, helping him to sit up. "You're still recovering."

"What happened?" Chiro asked, rubbing his head.

"You passed out and had an extremely high fever. The fever's gone down, but you still need to take it easy.

"Would you mind telling me how you became a member of the Hyper Force?"

Chiro gave a sigh.

"Like you showing me your memories, it might be easier if I show you mine. Can you enter people's minds like Antauri?"

Mandarin nodded as he once again placed his hands to the side of Chiro's head.

"Just focus on the memories you want me to see." Mandarin said.

Chiro nodded as he closed his eyes. Mandarin closed his eyes as images began to fill his mind. He grew confused when he saw a young human boy walk towards a moss covered super robot and enter it. His confusion returned as he watched all the adventures that they went through, fear rising when he saw what appeared to be a demented version of him. As the memories continued he grew more and more confused, what did this boy have to do with Chiro? Mandarin could sense that he was reaching the end of Chiro's memories when the final one entered his mind. He grew shocked when he saw the reincarnated Skeleton King transform the boy into a robot monkey, the same one that was in front of him.

When the memories ended he pulled his hands away and watched as Chiro shook his head.

"You okay?" Mandarin asked.

"Yah." Chiro answered. "I've only had that happen to me one other time and that was with Antauri."

"From your memories I could see that you saw the Hyper Force as more than a team, but a family. Just how deep is your connection with them?"

Chiro gave a sigh as he looked to the ground.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up and when I met the team they not only had me join the team, but they were also the first ones to actually make me feel like I had a home and a family."

Chiro felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at Mandarin.

"If I know the team, then they are working as hard as they can to find a way to get you out of here."

Chiro gave a small smile and a nod.

"And you're coming with when a way can be found." Chiro said.

Mandarin pulled back in shock.

"I really don't think that that is the best thing to do."

"Why?" Chiro said standing up. "Skeleton King imprisoned you here and replace you with a fake version that betrayed the team. If they were to know what really happened then I'm sure that they would understand."

"It's not that simple. I don't know how long I've been here and from what I saw in your memories they seem to be quite happy the way things are."

"But-"

"No, Chiro. They may know what really happened, but they will probably remember my fake counterpart more than what I really did in the past." Mandarin explained. "It's better if I just stay here."

Chiro watched as Mandarin slowly stood up and climbed onto some branches and looked out into the jungle. Chiro sighed before walking closer to him.

"How certain are you that all they will remember is the clone?" he asked the older member.

Mandarin looked back at him.

"I don't know when exactly you were imprisoned here," Chiro continued, "but the things that they told me that were good were full of respect and trust. You saw my memories of when the Skeleton King was reincarnated, so you saw that Sparks was controlled by the evil of the Fire of Hate. When my girlfriend, Jinmay, and I were trying to help Nova get over the shock I told her that the Power Primate could overcome any evil, just as Antauri had taught me. She said that that was the same thing she had thought about you."

Mandarin was about to say something about that, but Chiro continued before he could.

"Finding out that you were imprisoned here I believe that you were always good and when you were replaced by that clone is when all the bad things that happened to the team in the past began. I truly believe that the team will accept you back. They would be shocked at first, but after that they would not hate you."

Mandarin sighed.

"You're not going to let me just stay here are you?"

Chiro shook his head.

"Fine, but if they truly do only remember the things that the clone did then I will leave Shuggazoom and find other ways to help them and others."

Now it was Chiro's turn to sigh.

"Is that the best I'm gonna get if you do come back with me?"

Mandarin nodded.

"I'm going to gather some food." Mandarin said, jumping down and standing in front of Chiro. "You are going to stay here as you are still recovering from that fever you had."

Chiro watched as Mandarin jumped out of the tree house and began to jump from branch to branch until he was out of view.

 

* * *

 

 Some distance from the tree house a pair of sharp red eye watched as Mandarin left, before looking back as Chiro walked out of view. After a couple of seconds the eyes disappeared back into the jungle.


	4. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the super robot was anything but calm. Otto and Gibson were both trying to figure out how to create a machine that would open a portal of their own in hopes of bringing Chiro back, Nova was almost always in the training room venting out her frustration and anger, and Jinmay was trying to keep Sparks from beating himself up as he felt it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place with his involvement with the Skeleton King's return. Antauri was the only one that appeared remotely calm. Antauri was alway seen meditating in hopes of making contact with Chiro through the Power Primate.

Skeleton King hadn't made any attacks since he sent Chiro through the portal and that in itself worried the rest of the team and their allies. The team though used this small break from fighting to use their energy in finding their missing leader while their allies kept a watch on Skeleton King's fortress.

"Any luck Antauri?"

Antauri opened his eyes to see Nova looking at him with worry and hope.

"Not yet, but we don't know where Chiro is exactly so it will still take some time. How are the others doing?"

"As well as they can be. Sparks seems to be the one taking it the worst."

Antauri sighed.

"I will go speak with him."

Nova nodded as she watched Antauri head towards Sparks' room.

 

* * *

 

Sparks punched the wall of his room, not caring that pain ran up his arm and a small dent appeared in the wall. Jinmay had left a couple of minutes ago to give him some time alone, which Sparks was grateful for. He couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, whether it was because Chiro was gone or him beating himself up about it he didn't know.

A knock on the door caused him to look at it as it opened to show Antauri. Sparks quickly looked away.

"Go away Antauri, I don't want to talk about it."

"I disagree Sparks." Antauri said as he walked over to him. "You are beating yourself up for something that you could not control. We are all worried about Chiro and want to bring him home, but we are also worried about you."

"I couldn't control the situation?" Sparks growled as he turned to the silver monkey with a glare. "I could have listened to Gibson when he said to be careful around the Fire of Hate! I could have waited until we had a better way of containing the evil that it gave off! But instead I chose to grab it and helped bring Skeleton King back to life! BEcause I was an idiot Chiro is missing and we don't even know if we will ever find him and it's all my fault!"

Antauri was taken aback from Sparks' outburst.

"Sparks, no one could have expected things to go the way they did, but right now all we can do is work to stop Skeleton King and work on finding Chiro."

Antauri turned and headed back out of the room, turning his head to look at Sparks one last time.

"We must all work together and support one another, not beat ourselves down."

With that Antauri turned and left Sparks alone.

 


	5. Chapter 4

When Mandarin returned, his arms full of some kinds of fruits, he was surprised to see Chiro swinging on some of the lower branches inside of the tree house.

"What are you doing?" he asked, catching Chiro's attention.

"Trying to get use to this new body. Since I grew up in a human body, decided to practice moving around in the branches."

Mandarin placed a hand on Chiro's forehead and gave a small smile when he couldn't feel any heat at all from the fever.

"I may not have the medical expertise that Gibson has, but with how fast you recovered, I think that the fever was from adjusting to your new body."

He walked over to a small slab of wood in the corner with stone knives on it and placed the fruit down.

"I hope you don't mind fruit." he saw turning to Chiro. "There's not much stuff that is edible in this place."

"I don't mi-"

Chiro was cut off when the tree house began to shake, knocking both monkeys to the ground. Mandarin was the first to recover as he ran to the opening and gasped in shock at what he saw.

In front of the tree was a dinosaur formless that seemed to be looking for something. Mandarin quickly ducked out of sight when it looked in their direction, quickly motioning Chiro to stay down and be quiet. A crash behind them caused them to look as a giant snake formless smashed its way inside. It quickly looked around before looking at Chiro. Quickly it rushed at him and began to constrict around him, making it hard for him to breath. Mandarin was about to run over and help, but was knocked to the ground. He looked above him to see that a panther formless kept him pinned to the ground. He quickly looked back at the snake to see Chiro lose consciousness.

The panther let out a loud roar, catching the attention of the larger formless outside. Just as the dinosaur reached the tree the panther rushed to the snake and grabbed Chiro in its mouth and jumped out of the hole with the snake quickly following. Mandarin was about to follow when the dinosaur stepped on the top of the tree house, causing it to collapse and rubble fall on top of Mandarin, causing him to fall unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

Chiro groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to pull his arms to his head, but stopped when they wouldn't move. He quickly looked up to see that they were tied to two poles, wrapped in the same substance that the jungle formless created when they first met Vallina. A quick look around showed him that his feet and tail were also wrapped in the same substance, keeping him immobilized in the small clearing that he was in.

A light chuckle caught his attention, causing him to look in front of him as a girl cyborg monkey the same size as Mandarin walked out of the trees and towards him. Her fur was pure black and her eyes were blood red. The tips of her fingers were sharpened into claws and the tip of her tail curved and sharpened so it was a small scythe like weapon.

"I see you have finally woken up." she said, placing a clawed finger underneath Chiro's chin.

Chiro stared at her in shock when he heard her voice.

"V-Vallina?"

The monkey grinned at him as she took her hand away from him.

"I see you remember me, though it won't save you."

"How are you alive? We saw Skeleton King kill you."

Vallina just smirked at him.

"This is my reward for helping my master return. He sent me here to punish and destroy those he wants disposed of, however I see fit."

"And you're okay with that?" Chiro asked. "This world is almost the same as that underworld that you were in when we first met."

Vallina just gave him a look before swinging her tail at him. Pain rushed up Chiro's side as the blade cut into his skin before she pulled her tail away.

"Consider that a warning boy. My master works in many different ways. He has given me this world as my own and those that are sent here will be terminated, but with you I will draw it out as slowly as I can."

With that Vallina turned and walked into the trees to most likely create ways to torture Chiro. Chiro struggled, trying to break the bonds on his body but was forced to stop when the pain from his wound shot through his body. Deciding to try and get comfortable he began to plan for possible ways of getting out of this situation and getting out of this situation and getting back to Mandarin.


	7. Chapter 6

Sparks stood in the command center with the rest of the team as Gibson and otter explained the machine that they had finished. It was small, around half their size with a metal loop on top that looked like it could barely fit on the tip of his tail. A remote was in Otto's hand.

"In theory this machine should be able to open for a couple of minutes to where Chiro is by pinpointing a Power Primate signature." Gibson stated. "Unfortunately once someone goes through we believe that it will close and will need a couple of hours to recharge."

Gibson pulled out two band like bracelets with a button on each as Otto continued.

"These bands are connected to the machine and when someone pushes the button it will let us know to turn the machine on. But we should only send two to make sure that no one gets separated without one and the rest of us keep an eye on Shuggazoom."

Antauri nodded. "Now we just need to figure out who is going to be the ones to go after Chiro."

Jinmay stepped up.

"I'll go. Chiro did the same thing for me when Vallina captured me before."

Antauir nodded.

"That just leaves-"

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Sparks.

"I don't care what you say Antauri, I still feel responsible for this mess." he said. "But I will do this to help bring the kid back."

It was quiet for about a minute before Antauri gave Sparks a small smile and nod.

"Very well."

Gibson approached them and placed the bands on their wrists as Otto started up the machine. A ray of light shot out of the ring and hit the wall of the command center before growing in size until a portal similar to the one that Chiro was thrown through was in front of them. Sparks and Jinmay approached the portal before giving the rest of the team a quick look as they walked through.

 

* * *

 

When they landed Sparks gave a quick look at the portal as it closed before looking around him to see nothing but jungle. He turned to Jinmay and stared at her in shock. She was now a robot monkey the same size as Chiro but with pink fur that was white on the bottom parts of her legs and end of her tail where the fur was and green eyes.

"Uh, Jinmay," he said catching her attention. "You might want to take a look at yourself."

She quickly looked and stared in shock at her body before looking at something ahead of them. Sparks followed her example and stared in shock when he saw what looked like a smashed tree house. The two quickly approached it but stopped when they saw what looked like a metal hand laying in between the rubble. Jinmay was about to run towards the rubble when Sparks held her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something's not right." he answered. "That hand is too big to be Chiro's."

"What do you mean?"

"When Chiro was first turned into a robot monkey he was half the size as me and the others, around the size that you are. That hand looks like it belongs to a monkey around my size."

Before they could do anything a groan caused them to look at the hand as it twitched before the owner of the hand began to push themselves out of the rubble. Sparks and Jinmay quickly jumped back when they saw familiar orange fur.

Mandarin rubbed his head before grabbing his left leg in pain. Sparks let out a growl as he activated his magnets and stepped in front of Jinmay. The sound of his hands transforming caused Mandarin to quickly turn to them as his eyes widened.

"Wait!" he yelled, quickly grabbing his gloves and took them off before tossing them in front of the other two. "I'm not looking for a fight!"

Sparks glanced at the gloves but still kept his guard up as he returned his gaze to the orange monkey.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" he growled.

"Skeleton King imprisoned me here a long time ago." Mandarin said. "I didn't know how much time had passed or what was happening with you and the rest of the team until Chiro was sent here."

Sparks and Jinmay's eyes widened at the mention of Chiro.

"Where is he?" Sparks growled. "If you've hurt him at all you're gonna regret it."

"I don't know where he is." Mandarin explained. "We were attacked by some of the formless creatures that live in this world. They rendered me unconscious and the last thing that I remember is them running off with him. I know that you don't believe me but I am willing to show you my memories of what happened."

Sparks just stared at him for a couple of seconds before slowly moving towards him, motioning for Jinmay to stay back.

"If you try anything funny you'll regret it." Sparks growled.

Mandarin nodded and slowly brought his hands up to the side of Sparks' head. Their eyes glowed green for a couple of minutes before Sparks quickly stepped back in shock.

"We need to find Chiro now!" Sparks said as he ran towards some of the trees after tossing Mandarin his gloves back.

"What about him?" Jinmay asked, pointing to the orange monkey.

"He's coming with us." Sparks said. "The Power Primate allowed me to see his memories exactly as they happened. I not only saw what happened to Chiro, but also how Mandarin ended up here."

Jinmay gave a quick glance at Mandarin as he ran ahead of Sparks before she and Sparks ran after him, following the trail that the formless had left behind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chiro quickly looked up when Vallina walked back into the clearing, not liking the smirk she wore. Before he could do anything she gave him a quick slap, her claws digging into his skin. Chiro didn't say anything but instead sent her a glare. This just caused her grin to grow as she snapped her fingers and the panther formless walked over, a small wooden cup in its mouth. It placed the cup in her hands and brought it close to Chiro's face where he saw that it was full of the ooze that was used to create the formless.

"I know you well enough that I can injure you to the brink of death and you would not break." She said as she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "So I figured the best way to make you suffer is to first break your spirit and mind and then your body."

Chiro just glared at her, wondering how she was going to accomplish this.

"You see Chiro, the liquid bone that the formless are made of also have a special affect that when consumed will torment a person mentally with all that they fear. It will continue to do this until the victims mind and spirit break and then it begins to painfully destroy the body until they are dead."

Chiro stared at her with wide eyes and tried to pull his face away but Vallina just dug her claws into his face and forced him to open his mouth. Before he could react she quickly poured the cups contents into his mouth before holding it shut and covering his nose. Chiro tried to fight and get free without swallowing the ooze but after a minute his body betrayed him as the need for air took over. He began to cough as the ooze went down his throat before his body tensed as pain flared through his mind causing him to fall unconscious. Vallina smirked at the unconscious monkey before turning back to the trees, where she knew the others would be coming.


	9. Chapter 8

Sparks ran next to Mandarin, Jinmay clinging to his back as they moved through the jungle.

"Have the creatures of this jungle always tried to capture others in this world?" Jinmay asked.

"No." Mandarin said as he turned to her. "They will usually attack anything that moves. The fact that they didn't full on attack and kill the both of us has me worried. hire showed me his memories and how the Skeleton King was resurrected and I saw how that woman that raised him was killed."

"That woman was Vallina." Sparks said. "She was a servant of some kind for Skeleton King, though he didn't seem to care for her services that much."

"I'm not quite sure." Mandarin replied, causing the other two to stare at him. "From what I saw in Chiro's memories the energy field that I saw almost looked similar to the portals that Chiro and I were forced through."

"Are you saying that Skeleton King sent Vallina here?" Jinmay asked.

"I'm not sure, but that would explain why the creatures of this world suddenly decided to capture Chiro instead of killing us. If she was given powers by Skeleton King, then she would be able to control the formless creatures."

Sparks and Jinmay glanced at each other but stopped when Mandarin stopped and began to look at the tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sparks asked.

"The tracks are more closely together, usually meaning that they were starting to slowdown." Mandarin answered. "We must be getting close."

Jinmay hopped off of Sparks' back before following the other two as they walked to an opening in between some trees. They hid behind the trees as they looked into the clearing on the other side, their eyes widening at the sight before them. Both Sparks and Mandarin had to grab Jinmay as she was about to run to Chiro's unconscious form.

"We need to help him!" Jinmay said, turning to the other two.

"We know," Sparks said, "but if Mandarin's theory of Vallina being here is true then rushing in there is not going to help Chiro."

"You two go and get Chiro." Mandarin said, causing the other two to look at him. "If this is a trap I'll give you cover."

"Are you positive?" Sparks asked.

Mandarin nodded.

"Not only is Chiro unconscious, but you can also see the wound on his side. As soon as you guys grab him use the bands and get him back to the others. Gibson will be able to give him medical help."

"What about you?" Jinmay asked.

"I'll try and get to the portal if I can, but if I can't I want you both to forget about waiting for me and get out of this world."

Sparks and Jinmay stared at him for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding. Mandarin gave the signal and the two ran towards Chiro as Mandarin soon followed, eyeing the area for any sign of a threat. When the two reached Chiro they quickly cut him down, worried when he didn't show any kind of a reaction.

A cry of pain caused them to quickly turn to Mandarin and were shocked when they saw another monkey standing on top of Mandarin, claws digging into his back.

"Hello simians."


	10. Chapter 9

Sparks and Jinmay both stared in shock at the monkey pinning Mandarin to the ground. Sparks was the first to break out of his shock as he quickly stepping in front of the two younger monkeys.

"Let him go Vallina." He growled. "He has nothing to do with this."

"I disagree simian." Vallina replied swinging her tail and smashing it into Mandarin's side, causing the orange monkey to grunt in pain. "If he was sent here then obviously my master wants to be rid of him."

Sparks growled before glancing back at Jinmay and Chiro. Jinmay stared back at him with worried eyes as she held Chiro's limp body close to her.

"Run and get Chiro out of here." he said, motioning her to the trees behind them. "I'll keep her distracted and try and help Mandarin."

Before Jinmay could reply Sparks quickly ran towards the other two monkeys, activating his magnets. Vallina's eyes briefly widened in surprise before jumping away from an electro-vibra force that was aimed at her head. Upon reaching Mandarin he helped the other monkey up as they both turned to the skull witch. Vallina glared at them before looking at Jinmay and Chiro who were almost to the trees. Letting out a growl she raised her right hand as a black energy enveloped it. Sparks and Mandarin both watched in horror as formless animals appeared around the two young monkeys.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to let any of you escape so easily." Vallina growled.

A small buzz caught Sparks' attention, causing him to look at the band on his wrist. The button had a small glow to it that was gradually fading. Confusion ran through his mind before remembering what Otto and Gibson said about the machine needing to recharge. He looked back at Jinmay and Chiro and saw that Jinmay's band had the same glow but she hadn't noticed as the formless started to close in on her and Chiro.

"Jinmay! Activate your band, now!"

Jinmay briefly looked at him before quickly hitting the button on her band. Almost instantly a portal appeared underneath her and Chiro, causing the two of them to fall into it. Before the formless could follow, the portal closed, causing them to smash into each other with enough force to return them back to goo.

A scream of rage caused the two remaining monkeys to look at Vallina.

"Fine." She growled as she glared at them. "If I can't make them suffer then you two will just have to suffer in their place."

Both Mandarin and Sparks raised and created their respective shields as Vallina shot dark energy at them. Sparks quickly created another electro-vibra force and shot it at her. Blinded by her rage, Vallina didn't see the attack until it was too late to dodge, rendering her unconscious. Sparks and Mandarin both took the chance to escape before she awoke again.

 

* * *

  

The two gasped for breath as they returned to the remains of Mandarin's tree house. After glancing back to where they had entered from to see that nothing had followed them Mandarin slowly turned to look at the red monkey.

"Why didn't you escape along with Chiro and Jinmay?"

Sparks took a couple more deep breaths before turning to Mandarin.

"The machine that the bands are connected to has a recharge time and can only open one portal, not multiple." Sparks answered. "Because me an Jinmay were in two different places it was better for us to use her band and get both kids out of here. When we found Chiro the machine hadn't finished charging so I had to buy more time. And don't think for a second that we were going to abandon you, especially after finding out what really happened during that battle."

Mandarin just looked at him before shaking his head in exasperation.

"Glad to see that you're still as stubborn as ever."

Sparks gave him a small grin.

"We should get as much distance between us and Vallina while we have a chance." Mandarin said. "From what you've said about the machine needing to recharge we will need to buy as much time as we can."

Sparks nodded as he followed Mandarin deeper into the jungle.


	11. Chapter 10

Chiro stood in a black plain, no kind of light at all could be seen, causing him to become nervous.

A cold laugh caused him to tense as he quickly turned in the direction of the sound. Nothing was in that direction, but he quickly turned to look in another direction as the laugh seemed to bounce from one direction to another, never staying in one location for more than a second.

A sharp pain to his back caused him to fall to the ground in surprise as he quickly turned to see his attacker, causing him to stop in horror.

In front of him stood a copy of himself also in the form of a robot monkey, but instead of the round ends on the end of his tail and the tips of his fingers they sharpened into claws and a sharp spike. The pupil of its eyes were slits and held a crazed glint in them causing Chiro to back away,a small shiver going down his spine. This caused the copy to give a large grin showing sharp fangs.

"Who or what are you?" Chiro questioned, getting into a fighting position.

The copy just laughed, causing another shiver to go down Chiro's spine at how similar its voice was to his own.

"Why, I'm you of course."

Chiro stared at the copy in shock.

"There's no way that you are me." He growled, a glare overcoming his features.

The copy just laughed again.

"Oh, but I am you, or at least a small part of you."

Chiro raised an eye brow.

"You see Chiro. Everyone that has ever existed has the potential to be either light or darkness."

The copy disappeared in a swirl of shadows, causing Chiro to quickly look around and keep his guard up.

"Even if a person chooses to follow one path," the copy's voice said, bouncing around the area making it impossible to locate its position. "But the potential to follow the other path will always remain, biding its time for the chance to influence the person."

Chiro gasped as sharp claws grasped and dug into his shoulders and a tail wrapped around his upper body.

"And I Chiro am your dark side." The copy whispered in his ear. "You may cal me Ahriman."


	12. Chapter 11

Jinmay let out a grunt of pain as she and Chiro both fell through the portal. As she looked back at Chiro's unconscious form she also noticed that the two of them were still n the forms of monkeys.

Gibson was the first to reach them as he quickly began scanning the two of them. His eyes widening when the scans showed the results of liquid bone in Chiro's system.

"Antauri, I need your help in the sickbay if we are going to save Chiro!" Gibson yelled as he gathered Chiro in his arms and ran for the stated destination, the silver monkey right behind him.

Nova came up behind Jinmay, placing a hand on her shoulder. The younger monkey looked up at the older, worry in her eyes.

"Chiro will be fine." Nova said. "He's a fighter and won't give up without a fight."

Jinmay gave Nova a small smile before turning back to look towards the sickbay with a worried frown.

 

* * *

 

Gibson rushed around the sickbay gathering different chemicals to counteract the liquid bone while Antauri stood to the side using his own Power Primate to help buy them some time. Gibson quickly began to carefully mix the chemicals that he had gathered into a small cup before running back to chiro and Antauri. He carefully began to pour the mixture down Chiro's throat before activating the scanners and ran to the computer to see the results before sighing in relief.

"I was able to cancel out the liquid bones physical form and effects so Chiro will live but there's nothing that I can do about the mental effects." He said turning to look at Antauri. "It's up to Chiro to fight off those effects."

Antauri nodded. "I will do what I can to help his Power Primate abilities fight against that. We should head back to the others and find out more on what is happening as well as with Sparks."

Gibson nodded as he followed the silver monkey out of the sickbay where the others were waiting for them.

"We were able to stable Chiro's condition physically but the rest is up to him." Gibson said.

"Now we need to know what else happened before you returned Jinmay." Antauri said as he turned to the smaller monkey. "And where Sparks is."

Jinmay looked at the others before looking back at Antauri.

"When we first entered the world it did take us to a Power Primate signature, but it wasn't Chiro's."

"What do you mean it wasn't Chiro's?" Otto asked from his place by the machine. "Who else could it belong to."

"It was Mandarin's." Jinmay said.

There was a shocked silence going through the room as the others stared at her in shock.

"There are many things that the Power Primate is capable of," Antauri said. "But it cannot be wielded by those that are evil. If the machine latched onto Mandarin then there is something that we don not know going on."

"What about Sparks?" Gibson asked.

"When we found Chiro we were attacked and separated. When the bands activated Sparks told me to activate mine to get me and Chiro back here while he stayed behind with Mandarin."

"What was it that attacked you?" Nova asked, placing a hand on Jinmay's shoulder.

"We were attacked by Vallina, but she had been turned into a demonic version of you guys. she was saying how Skeleton King sent her there to torture and destroy those that skeleton King sends to her."

Once again the others stared at her in shock. So much was goin through their minds with this new information but they couldn't find out more unless Chiro woke up or whenever Sparks returned.

 

* * *

 

 

Vallina groaned as she came back to consciousness. A quick glance around her and she remembered the fight against Sparks and Mandarin. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up with a growl, raising her right hand as dark energy swirled around it. Formless in many shapes and sizes appeared around her.

"Find the simians." She snarled. "And bring them to me alive."

 


	13. Chapter 12

Chiro glared at Ahriman as the double gave a small grin at him.

"It seems your friends were able to keep you from dying." He said giving a small chuckle. "Good thing too, because though I want to see you suffer I don't want to die along with you."

"What do you mean?" Chiro snarled.

That girlfriend of yours was somehow able to get you back to the rest of the Hyper Force." Ahriman shrugged. "But that red monkey is still in that jungle with Mandarin."

"Jinmay and Sparks?" Chiro questioned as his eyes widened. "How were they able to get there in the first place?"

"Some invention that Otto and Gibson created." Ahriman answered with a casual wave of his claw. "I may have more awareness than you with the outside world, but even my senses are limited, so I can't find out everything."

Chiro glared at him again.

"If you and I are the same person, then how are you more aware than I am?"

Ahriman just shrugged.

"You've lived your entire life in the physical world while I have always lived here in your mind.

"But let's forget about that for now."

Ahriman quickly disappeared in a swirl of shadows before reappearing right in front of Chiro's face, causing him to jump back in shock.

"Now that I don't have to worry about you dying in the physical world I can focus on killing you here and take over your body. It's so boring being stuck here for so long."

Chiro stared at him in horror before his glare returned and he focused his Power Primate around his hands.

"Not gonna happen." He growled.

Ahriman chuckled as he shook his head.

"You forget." He said. "I am you. I know all of your strengths."

Ahriman disapppeared in another swirl of shadows. Chiro looked around the area, hoping to find where he would reappear. A sudden pain to his side caused him to jump away as he turned to glare at Ahriman who was looking at his tail that held some of Chiro's blood on it before turning to grin at him.

"As wel as your weaknesses."


	14. Chapter 13

Mandarin and Sparks stopped to catch their breaths at the base of a cliff.

"Do you think that it's safe enough to catch a five-minute breather?" Sparks asked.

"For a little while it should." Mandarin answered. "Is your band saying that the machine is able to open another portal yet?"

Sparks glanced at the band on his wrist and gave a sigh when he saw that the band was giving no indication of the machine being ready.

"Nothing yet, but it should be soon though." He answered. "How do you thing the kids are doing?"

"Jinmay should be fine, except for the worry that is most definitely going through her mind. It's Chiro that I'm worried about. We have no idea what Vallina did to him and we can only hope that Gibson was able to help him in time."

Sparks nodded before looking back at the trees.

"See anything?" Mandarin asked.

"Nothing, but we should probably keep moving."

Mandarin nodded and was about to start climbing up the cliff when something quickly rushed at him, pinning him to the cliff. Sparks was about to jump in and help when the thing swung its tail at the red monkey, causing him to hit a tree stunned. Mandarin looked at the thing holding him to see a formless panther snarling at him, causing him to struggle and try to get away.

A chuckle caused him to stop his struggling and look as Vallina walked towards them.

"Did you think I would let you two go so easily?" She questioned.

Mandarin growled at her before briefly looking towards where Sparks had landed and saw that he was beginning to stand up. Vallina looked over to the red monkey before snapping her fingers as a formless lion appeared and pinned him to the ground. Vallina walked towards him and grabbed the band off of his wrist.

"Give that back!" Sparks growled as he struggled to get out from under the lion.

"So this is how those two escaped earlier." She said, ignoring Sparks. "Now I know how to get a hold of Chiro again and ensure he suffers for defying my master."

A small beep caused all of them to stop as they all looked at the band to see the button had begun to light up. Sparks and Mandarin arched in horror as Vallina's face split into a grin.

"And it looks like I won't have to wait too long either."

Mandarin and Sparks both began to renew their struggling against the formless as she pushed the button. Almost instantly the portal opened up and she began to walk towards it. Mandarin placed his feet against the panther and with as much strength as he could muster he pushed it off of him enough to bring his sword out and cut the panther in half. Without pausing he tossed the sword at the lion, causing it to dissolve back into a goo like state.

Sparks quickly followed after Mandarin as he tackled Vallina to the ground, knocking the band out of her hand. When Sparks got closer to the two Mandarin quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist and, before he could react, was tossed into the air and through the portal.

Mandarin smiled when the portal closed right after Sparks had gone through before grunting in pain as Vallina kicked him on his injured side, pushing him off of her.

"You will pay for that." She growled as she stood up, her eyes hardened into a glare.

Mandarin sent a glare of his own back towards her as the two began to circle one another. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was getting closer to the band. An idea quickly came to his mind, all he had to do was get close enough to the band without Vallina noticing.

"If you couldn't even stop me with cheap tricks even with Sparks' help then how do you expect to defeat me on your own?" She growled.

"I don't really expect to ever escape from this place alive, but I can at least do this to make sure you stay here as well." Mandarin replied as he activated his shield and ran towards the band.

Vallina's eyes widened in shock before her glare returned and gave chase. Mandarin was almost to the band when Vallina grabbed his tail, causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt. Without taking his eyes off of the band he wrapped his tail around her wrist and pulled her towards him before kicking her in the stomach, using the momentum of the pull to put more force into it.

Vallina gasped as she fell to her knees, momentarily stunned. Mandarin used this as an opening to free his tail and pounce at the band just as Vallina came back to her senses. Her eyes widened in horror as Mandarin smashed his activated shield onto the band, destroying it as the combination of the pressure, heat, and energy that the shield. Gave off was too much for the machine to handle.

For a couple of seconds the two just stared at each other before Vallina broke out of her shock and glared at Mandarin. Mandarin barely dodge out of the way as a blast of dark energy was shot at him. Vallina growled at him as she stalked towards him, more dark energy gathering around her claws.

"Fine then." She snarled. "If I can't finish off Chiro then you shall suffer in his place."

Before Mandarin could react Vallina shot dark energy at him, knocking him into a nearby tree, causing him to fall unconscious.


	15. Chapter 14

Sparks fell out of the portal with enough force that he went sliding along the floor, stopping a couple of feet from the portal. Without looking at the others he quickly turned to the portal only to stare in horror as it closed.

"How long does it take for the machine to recharge?" He yelled at Gibson as he came towards him.

Gibson looked at him in shock at his yell, but quickly recovered.

"It takes a couple of hours to recharge."

Sparks was about to say something but Antauri cut him off, causing the others to look at him.

"Sparks, we know you and the others ran into Mandarin, but Jinmay could only tell us so much. So I will ask you for your side."

Sparks took a couple of breaths to calm himself down before answering.

"It turns out that Mandarin never betrayed us." Sparks began. "Skeleton King imprisoned him in the same place that he sent Chiro and replaced him with a clone. He still has the Power Primate and showed me his memories of what happened, including of the time he was with Chiro in that world."

Antauri nodded before looking at Sparks' wrist, noticing that the band was gone.

"What happened to your band?"

A glare took over the red monkey's face.

"When skeleton King was resurrected he didn't kill Vallina, but instead sent her to that world. He sent her there to torture and kill those that he send there. After the kids went through the portal me and Mandarin ran, trying to put as much distance between us and Vallina, but she caught up to us. She took the band from me and pushed the button telling you guys to activate the machine. Mandarin was able to tackle her before she went through, but before I could join him he grabbed my wrist and tossed me through before I could even react to what was going on."

The others looked at each other in shock before Gibson and Otto ran to the machine and began to look at something on a screen before freezing.

"What is it?" Antauri asked.

"From what Sparks told us Vallina still had the band when Mandarin tossed him through the portal." Gibson began. "When me and Otto made the machine we put in a feature that let us see if the bands were still activated. When Sparks and Jinmay went through it showed that both of their bands were working, but now its saying that Sparks' is destroyed."

"Mandarin must've destroyed it to keep it out of Vallina's hands." Otto added.

"We still have Jinmay's band though." Nova pointed out. "When the machine finishes charging we can use that to go and rescue Mandarin. He destroyed his only chance of ever getting out of that world just to ensure that Vallina didn't follow Jinmay and Sparks back to this world. The least we can do is get him out of there."

The others nodded before Sparks turned to Gibson.

"What about Chiro? Is he okay?"

Gibson and Antauri shared a quick look before turning to look at the red monkey.

"Physically he is fine." Gibson answered. "Mentally only time will tell."

"What did Vallina do to him?" Sparks asked.

"She forced him to consume liquid bone. We were able to rid Chiro's body of it, but the mental affects are still a huge threat to him."

Sparks stared at Gibson in horror before looking towards the med bay. He closed his eyes before slamming his fist into the wall as he let out a growl.

"Why? Why can't the kid just get some kind of a break?"

Sparks felt a hand on his should and turned to see Nova.

"Don't forget. Chiro has us with him and he's also not one to give up without a fight. It will take a lot more than this to bring him down."

Sparks nodded before heading towards the med bay.

 

* * *

 

Jinmay sat next to the bed, her eyes full of worry as she watch Chiro resting. If she didn't know what Vallina had done to him she would have thought he was just sleeping peacefully.

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to look behind her, her eyes widening when she saw Sparks.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, looking towards the entrance, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of Mandarin.

"It's just me kid." He said as he looked towards Chiro. "Before I made it back we were attacked by Vallina. Mandarin tossed me through the portal and apparently destroyed the band to keep it out of VAllina's clutches."

"Is there a way to get him out of there?" Jinmay asked.

"We don't have a plan yet, but me and the others do plan on getting him back."

Jinmay nodded as she turned back to watching Chiro.

"How're you holding up?" He asked.

Jinmay sighed.

"I'm worried. Gibson was able to stop the liquid bone from destroying his body, but he hasn't rested to anything though."

She turned back to look at Sparks, tears in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

Sparks quickly knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, easy. Chiro isn't the type of person to give up on anything. I know that he's fighting to overcome the liquid bone and get back to us."

Jinmay looked at him before she nodded and wiped her eyes clean of tears. Sparks gave her a smile before heading out to talk with the others.

 


	16. Chapter 15

Chiro grunted as he was thrown backwards, before jumping away as Ahriman slashed his claws where Chiro was only seconds before.

"Why don't you just give up Chiro?" Ahriman asked as he stood and looked at him. "There's no way that you're going to win."

Chiro glared at him.

"You are a part of me correct?"

"I have said that before." Ahriman answered with a shrug.

"Then you know that I don't plan on giving up." Chiro said as he jumped towards the other, powering up a lightning punch.

Ahriman jumped back as he brought dark energy around his hands and shot them towards Chiro. Chiro dodged to the side and quickly tossed a monkey fu at Ahriman before he could react. Ahriman's eyes widened as the attack hit hi, tossing him back stunned. Chiro watched as Ahriman pushed himself onto his hands and knees before turning to look at Chiro, a small grin on his face.

"Looks like you're finally starting to put up a fight." He grinned. "This makes it more fun for me."

Ahriman quickly jumped at Chiro, his claws raised. Chiro moved to the side again, but grunted as Ahriman's claws dug into the side of his leg. Ahriman grinned at the other before wrapping his claw around Chiro's leg and tossed him to the side, causing him to land on the wound in his side from earlier. Chiro grunted in pain as his body instinctively curled into a ball to lesson the pain. Slowly he pushed himself up and turned to Ahriman, a sharp glare on his face, causing Ahriman to just chuckle.

"I have to admit. You are a lot more stubborn than I expected."

Chiro growled at him as he shot a chiro spearo at the other. Ahriman just shook his head as he raised his claw, causing the attack to stop half way between the two. Ahriman gave a flick of his wrist, sending the attack back at Chiro. Chiro's eyes widened as he dodged to the side, but gasped when he felt the attack hit his shoulder. Grabbing his shoulder he turned back at Ahriman, only to stop in both shock and confusion.

Ahriman was clutching the same shoulder that Chiro was with a look of pain that seemed more intense than Chiro's. Ahriman took his claw away from his shoulder and Chiro saw that there was a gash underneath.

"Wasn't expecting that." He growled as he turned to glare at Chiro.

Chiro stared at him for a couple of seconds in confusion before he realized what was happening.

"So that's how I can do some damage." Chiro said as he smirked at the other. "You feel more pain than I do if my own attacks harm me."

"Yah, well don't get your hopes up." Ahriman replied. "Now that I know this as well I can avoid aiming your attacks back at you."

Chiro ignored him as he ran towards the other, gather power for a monkey fu. Ahraim just shook his head as he shot a ball of dark energy at Chiro. Chiro quickly shot his attack at the other, causing them to collide with one another and creating a large flash of light that blinded the two of them for a brief moment.

Ahriman growled as he blinked, trying to regain some form of sight. His eyes widened when a sharp pain ran through his right leg, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. He quickly looked to where Chiro was standing to see he was in a similar position, but he could clearly see the residue energy around his respected leg and right hand. Ahriman's glare hardened as Chiro sent him a grin.

"I never said I was going to have you reflect my attacks back at me."

Ahriman growled as he ran towards the other Chiro just gave a small chuckle as he powered up another thunder punch and hit his left leg. He gave a small wince, but his grin never left his face as he saw Ahriman fall to the ground. Ahriman pushed himself back onto his feet as he glared at Chiro, panting through the pain. Chiro also noticed that there were wisps of darkness that were coming from Ahriman's body.

Ahriman's eyes widened when he saw that Chiro began to charge up a monkey fu. He quickly ran towards him, his eyes full of wild rage. Chiro quickly released the attack into his stomach just as Ahriman reached him, causing the other to scream as he grunted through the pain. Chiro watched in satisfaction as Ahriman fell to the ground and his body began to dissolve and disappear. Ahriman sent a glare towards Chiro as he let out a growl.

"Don't think that this is over." He snarled. "I'm a part of you and you can never get rid of me. I'll return."

Chiro just watched as the rest of Ahriman's body disappeared before falling to the ground with a groan.

"Guess that's that." He weakly chuckled as he fell unconscious from th pain.

 

* * *

 

 

A sharp pain caused Mandarin to come out of consciousness with a start. Letting out a gasp he turned to glare at where Vallina was standing. Vallina just returned the glare with a smirk.

"Well," he growled as she just continued to stare at him. "Didn't you say that you were going to make me suffer?"

Vallina just chuckled as a formless panther walked over and under her claw.

"As much as I would love to torture and kill you I have other plans for you." She said as she began to pet the formless. "Knowing those pitiful simians they were no doubt return to rescue you. All I have to do is wait for them and then I can finish off them all at once."

"I doubt that it will be that easy." Mandarin replied, trying to pull his hands out of the restraints that Vallina had placed them into.

"Perhaps, but that means that I am able to find more ways to make them suffer."

Vallina stopped petting the formless as she walked closer to the other monkey, placing a clawed finger under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"But that makes it all the more fun."


	17. Chapter 16

Jinmay watched as Gibson looked over Chiro's readings, hoping that some good news would come up.

"Has anything changed?"

Gibson shook his head.

"Physically he has fully recovered, but mentally we can only wait and see."

Jinmay nodded and turned back to look at Chiro. Gibson gave her a quick look, his eyes full of worry before heading out of the room. Jinmay sighed as she continued to watch over Chiro.

"Please wake up Chiro." She said as she took his hand and held it between her own. "Everyone needs you."

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibson stepped out of the medbay the others turned to him. Nothing was said, but Gibson was completely aware of what they were waiting for.

"Nothing has changed." He said. "Physically he is fine, but we still need to wait for Chiro to wake up to be able to find out what else has happened to him."

The others seemed to deflate with the news that Chiro had still yet to awaken before Antauri stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing that we can do physically to help Chiro, so at this time we should focus on coming up with a plan to rescue Mandarin."

The rest of the group nodded as they waited for Antauri to continue.

"The first thing that we should decide is who will be going and who will be staying here." He continued.

"For starters, I think that you and Gibson should stay here." Sparks said. "With the state that the kid's in he's going to need the both of you, plus we're going to need your leadership skills Antauri. We can't risk you two getting stuck there, especially when we don't even know when Skeleton King will attack as well."

Everyone nodded at his logic.

"I'll go with Sparks."

Everyone turned to look at Nova who sent them all a glare, daring any of them to argue with her.

"Know how thick headed he is he will insist that he goes to rescue Mandarin." She continued.

Everyone just looked at her as she sent Sparks a small grin, which he slowly returned as he gave a small chuckle.

"You know me too well, Nova."

Antauri cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others once again.

"Now that we have decided who will be going, we can start to create a plan." He said before turning to look at Sparks. "What can you tell us about the world that you ended up in from your short time there?"

"It was a jungle that was also crawling with different kinds of formless, from the ones that we're use to, to new ones that were more like animals. The jungle itself was similar to the jungle around the Alchemist's lab." Sparks answered. "That's all that I was really able to figure out about it."

Antauri nodded as he closed his eyes, processing what he had learned.

"What about Vallina?"

"You guys already know that Skeleton King had turned her into a robot monkey when he sent her there, but he also gave her more control over the formless." Sparks continued. "That's all I know though."

Before anyone could say anything, a sudden scream caused them to all look at the medbay. Everyone was frozen in shock for a couple of seconds before Gibson ran towards the medbay, the others quickly following after him. The five of them burst into the room and once again froze in shock.

In front of them was a conscious Chiro with Jinmay clinging to him with a large smile as tears were falling from her eyes. Chiro himself looked slightly tired but was returning the hug to the other as he had a smile of his own as well. Nova, Sparks, and Otto were the first ones to break out of their shock as they quickly ran to the two younger monkeys and enveloped both of them into a large group hug. Antauri and Gibson followed soon after.

"Chiro do you remember anything after the last battle with Skeleton King?" Gibson asked.

Chiro looked to be thinking the question over before turning to look at the blue monkey.

"The only thing about the battle that I remember is that I was knocked unconscious and then I woke up in some kind of jungle." He said, before his eyes suddenly widened. "I ran into Madarin there as well, the real Mandarin. Is he here? Is he okay?"

Antauri quickly stepped forward.

"he is still trapped in that jungle world." Antauri answered. "But we are working on a plan to rescue him."

Chiro nodded. "Do we know who's going?"

"Me and Sparks." Nova answered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

Chiro nodded before rubbing his forehead with a small grimace. Gibson quickly stepped forward with a scanner.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel a little tired, but that's about all."

Gibson nodded as the scanner confirmed what Chiro had said before motioning everyone but Jinmay out.

"Get some rest then. You are still recovering."

Chiro nodded as he began to fall asleep, Jinmay sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"He should be fine now." Gibson said, turning to look at Jinmay. "He just needs to rest and recover his strength. Let me know if you two need anything."

Jinmay nodded as she watched Gibson step out of the medbay and over to the others.


	18. Chapter 17

The older members of the Hyper Force stood in front of the machine, waiting for Gibson and Otto to finish checking the system over.

"Everything is in working order." Gibson said after a couple of minutes. "We even made some adjustments that hopefully make the recharge time muh shorter, but we won't know until we try."

Antauri nodded before turning to Sparks and Nova.

"You two know what to do. We need to get Mandarin out of there, especially with how he helped us rescue Chiro."

The red and yellow monkeys nodded as Otto activated the machine. Sparks and Nova quickly jumped into the portal to find themselves back in the jungle.

Nova looked around her in shock as the portal closed behind them before Sparks caught her attention. He motioned to what looked like the edge of the tree line and into a large clearing. They crept to the edge of the trees, staying behind some to remain in cover. They peered around the trees to see that Mandarin was close to the middle of the clearing, struggling to escape his bonds.

They quickly ducked back down when something moved towards them. A large formless snake slithered past them, looking around as if it was keeping guard of the area. With Vallina around the two wouldn't put it past her to make this a trap.

"How are we going to get to him without drawing the attention of that formless?" Nova whispered, keeping an eye on the snake.

"You have more to worry about than the formless, simians."

The two tensed before quickly looking behind them to see Vallina smirking down at them from her perch in the trees, Mandarin's gloves held in her tail. She snapped her fingers, catching the attention of the snake. Sparks and Nova barely dodged out of the way of the strike as the snake moved in front of Vallina, watching them as they activated their weapons, poised for another attack.

Vallina let out a laugh as she continued to watch the two monkeys defend themselves from another attack.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't have prepared for someone to come and rescue Mandarin?"

Sparks growled as he sent her a glare. Before slightly turning to Nova, catching her attention.

"Go and get Mandarin." he whispered. "I'll keep her and the formless busy."

Nova stared at him in shock, but before she could react Sparks ran towards the formless. Nova shook her head at Sparks' stubbornness before turning and running towards Mandarin.

Mandarin, who was still struggling to get out of his bonds, quickly looked at her when she came into view. He looked at her in shock as she quickly began to remove the bonds. Just as she was about to remove the last one around his hand Mandarin looked behind her, his eyes widening. Before Nova could question what he saw he quickly pushed her away from him before crying out in pain. Nova stared in shock as Vallina smirked at her as her claws dug into Mandarin's shoulder.

Vallina quickly pulled her claws back to her side, causing Mandarin to let out a grunt of pain. She quickly rushed towards Nova, her smirk growing to a grin as dark energy began to gather around her hands. Nova dodged to the side as Vallina swiped where she was standing just moments before. Nova sent a glare towards the other female monkey as she activated her weapons and sent a flame fist furry back at her.

Vallina just shook her head at her as she quickly dodged Nova's attack before her eyes widened as something quickly grabbed the gloves that she still held with her tail before kicking her to the side. She quickly glared over to where Mandarin stood. Mandarin returned the glare with one of his own as he put the gloves on and stepped over to stand beside Nova, gibing a small wince when his shoulder was jostled from the movement.

"Are you alright?" he asked Nova, giving her a quick glance.

"I'm fine." she answered before looking at Mandarin's wounds with worry. "But what about you with those wounds?"

Mandarin gave a small chuckle.

"Believe it or not I've gained worse injuries during my time here."

Nova stared at him in shock before a yell caused them to look as Sparks was thrown through the trees and landed next to them, the snake following soon after, moving over to Vallina's side. Mandarin and nova quickly helped Sparks to his feet as they all glared at Vallina.

"It seems that this will be a three on three battle." Vallina said as she snapped her fingers, causing a formless panther to form next to her.

Vallina smirked as the other three monkeys just continued to glare at her and the formless.


	19. Chapter 18

No one moved for a couple of minutes, the air around them full of tension as the groups continued to glare at one another.

Sparks and Nova saw the formless give subtle twitches as they both prepared to rush at the three simians The formless quickly rushed towards their group, causing Nova and Sparks to face off the panther and snake respectively.

While the others were fighting Mandarin and Vallina continued to stare each other off. Vallina sent a smirk towards the orange monkey, before she rushed towards him. Mandarin quickly dodged to the side, activating his shield as Vallina swiped at him with her tail. Before she could send another attack Mandarin returned her attack with a slash of his sword. Vallina jumped to the side before releasing a small hiss of pain as she turned to look at her tail. A glare over took her face as she saw a deep wound towards the tip of her tail.

She turned towards the orange monkey as a growl escaped her throat which Mandarin returned with a glare of his own, bringing his weapons up to counter any of Vallina's attacks.

* * *

Nova and Sparks stood back to back as the panther and snake surrounded them, both covered in scratches.

"Any ideas?" Sparks asked, not taking his eyes off of the formless.

Nova looked around them hoping to come up with something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mandarin and Vallina had run towards one another again, Vallina's claws causing sparks to shoot off of Mandarin's shield as he pushed her back. She looked back towards the formless as they began to slowly move closer to the two monkeys. An idea quickly came to her mind as she once again glanced towards the other two monkeys, where Mandarin was able to somehow get Vallina to face her back towards them.

"I've got an idea." she said. "When I give the word I want you to start running towards Mandarin and Vallina."

"Are you insane?" Sparks replied in exasperation. "I'm not going to leave you to fight these two formless alone!"

"You have to trust me and believe that I know what I'm doing." she quickly answered back.

Sparks didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid, that's my department." he said as he gave her a quick grin, which she returned with her own.

Nova quickly looked back at the formless to see that they were preparing to pounce at the two of them.

"NOW!"

Sparks quickly ran towards the other two monkeys, only giving Nova a quick glance. The panther formless quickly followed after him as the snake lunged at Nova. She quickly jumped into the air, pushing herself forwards as she used the snake as a jump board. The snake was quick to turn around and wrap itself around her body. Nova gave a quick gasp as it began to constrict around her.

Glancing over to Sparks she saw that he had almost made it to the other two monkeys. She began to squirm, trying o get at least one of her arms free. The formless continued to adjust its grip, causing Nova to let out a growl. She quickly sent heat towards her hands, causing the snake to hiss in discomfort as it's body began to melt at the places that were in contact with her hands. Using this to her advantage she began to quicken her squirming, now able to release her arms as the snake struggled to keep its grip on her and avoid her hands. Nova quickly grabbed a hold of the snake as her hands now became engulfed in flames. The snake quickly began to have small flames spread around its body close to her and began to melt even faster as it finally lost its grip on her.

"SPARKS! GET DOWN!"

Without even waiting to see if Sparks had heard her she tossed the snake in his direction. Sparks briefly looked back and saw what she was doing as he dived to the side. Just as the panther began to pounce at him the snake hit it, causing it to also produce small flames on its body. The momentum of the snake carried it to stumble and hit Vallina, knocker her to the ground, before the two formless dissolved back into liquid.

Sparks and Nova quickly ran to Mandarin's side as Vallina pushed herself back up, glaring at them. She turned to face them, her claws clenched into fists and surrounded by dark energy. The other three raised their respective weapons as they returned Vallina's glare with their own.

Vallina let out a growl as she shot a blast of dark energy at them. Mandarin quickly activated his shield as he stepped forward, blocking the attack from the others. He let out a small grunt as the force of the attack jostled his injuries, butt he refused to stand down. Sparks and Nova gave each other short glances before running forward and shot their team attacks, electro vibra force and sting ring, at Vallina, who was focused on getting her attack through Mandarin's shield. The combined attack hit her, causing her own attack to falter as she was knocked back into one of the trees stunned.

A small beep caught Sparks' attention to his wrist, where he saw that the band was once again activated. He turned to the other two who were looking at him.

"Lets hurry and get out of here." he said as he sent them a grin.

They returned his smile as he activated the band. Almost instantly the portal opened behind them and they began to run towards it.

They were almost to the portal when Mandarin let out a yell of pain. The other two turned to him as he fell to the ground unconscious. They turned to look at Vallina who was sending them the strongest glare they had seen from her, residual dark energy leaving her claw.

"I won't let you three escape." she growled at them.

Sparks quickly ran to Mandarin, throwing his arm over his shoulder as he rushed to Nova who stood just outside of the portal. Vallina ran towards them, gathering dark energy again. When Sparks was close enough Nova grabbed Mandarin's other arm and helped the other two into the portal. Vallina shot a ray of dark energy just as the portal closed, causing her attack to miss and hit a nearby tree. A low growl escaped her lips before she let out a scream of rage.


	20. Chapter 19

When Mandarin returned to consciousness the first thing that he noticed was that his whole body was in a dull pain. Groaning, he opened his eyes and could only stare in shock at what surrounded him Instead of the jungle and formless that he had grown use to seeing he saw medical machines. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, letting out a small hiss of pain as his wounds were aggravated slightly. He looked down at his side and shoulder to see that they were both wrapped in bandages.

"It is good to see that you are awake Mandarin."

Mandarin quickly looked to the side of the room to see a silver monkey, a small smile on his face, meditating not far from the bed that he was lying on. Confusion ran through his mind before he remembered something that Chiro had shown him in his memories.

"Antauri?"

The monkey closed his eyes before giving a small nod.

"How are you feeling?" Antauri asked. "We were worried when Nova and Sparks brought you back unconscious."

"I'm fine, a little sore though." Mandarin answered, looking around the area. "I never thought I would get out of that jungle."

"You most likely wouldn't have if Skeleton King hadn't sent Chiro there." Antauri said. "It is a huge relief for me and the others to discover that you had never betrayed us like we were fooled to believe."

Mandarin let out a chuckle as he gave Antauri a smile.

"Yah, that was a shock to discover when I ran into Chiro."

The door opened, drawing the attention of the two. All the two could see though was a green blur that rammed into Mandarin, causing him to fall off of the bed. Mandarin let out a small groan as he looked at Otto who was clinging to his front in a death grip of a hug.

"Otto, will you let him go. I already bandaged those injuries of his and I don't want them to worsen because you refuse to let him go."

The three turned to look back at the entrance to see Gibson with a small smirk on his face as he looked at the money pile on the ground. Otto gave a nervous chuckle as he let go of Mandarin and helped him back onto the bed. Gibson just shook his head and walked over to Mandarin and began to check over his injuries.

"How do your injuries feel?" he asked.

"A little sore, but what about Nova and Sparks? And is Chiro okay?" Mandarin asked.

"Nova and Sparks are okay. Their injuries were mostly scratches and bruises. Chiro on the other hand, well."

Mandarin began to worry when Gibson wouldn't answer about Chiro's welfare, when some chuckling caused him to look to Antauri.

"Why don't you see for yourself." he said as he moved more to the side where Mandarin saw another bed with Chiro curled up in a small ball, fast asleep.

"He has fully recovered from being forced to consume liquid bone." Gibson said. "But he has refused to leave your side until you've woken. Antauri was only recently able to get him to at least rest."

Mandarin let out a sigh of relief at this information.

"At least he is no longer in danger." Mandarin said.

"It's also good to have you back as well."

Everyone turned to see Sparks and Nova enter, Jinmay following close behind as she ran towards Chiro's bed as she gave Mandarin a smile as she passed him.

"You had us worried when we got you back." Nova said as she stood next to Antauri.

"Vallina, what about her?" Mandarin asked.

"She's still trapped in that dimension." Sparks answered. "As long as Skeleton King doesn't send anyone else there she won't be hurting anyone for a long time."

Chiro began to squirm in his sleep, catching the attention of the other occupants in the room. Slowly Chiro opened his eyes before widening them in shock when he saw that Mandarin was awake.

"Mandarin!" he cried as he jumped off of the bed and over to Mandarin. "Are you alright?"

Mandarin let out a chuckle as he placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder to calm down the younger monkey.

"I'm fine, compared to what I've gotten back in that jungle these are more like scratches. Glad to see that you've also recovered."

Chiro gave the older monkey a grin as Sparks moved closer.

"It's good to have the real you back." he said, holding out his hand to the orange monkey.

"It's good to be back." Mandarin said as he took a hold of the offered hand. "It's just going to take me a while to get use to technology again after being surrounded by nothing by jungle."

The others laughed as they all stepped forward to welcome Mandarin back to the team, all hoping that everything will be alright in the road ahead.


End file.
